


Встретились два одиночества

by WTF Bungo Stray Dogs 2021 (fandom_Bungo_Stray_Dogs)



Category: Hellsing, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bungo_Stray_Dogs/pseuds/WTF%20Bungo%20Stray%20Dogs%202021
Summary: - Hey, man, this is gonna fucking kill you, right? let's fight!- Nah, I'm sleeping.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Встретились два одиночества

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hey, man, this is gonna fucking kill you, right? let's fight!  
> \- Nah, I'm sleeping.


End file.
